


velvet light

by glazers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazers/pseuds/glazers
Summary: after minseok moves out of the dorms, jongin makes a hasty and brave move.





	velvet light

**Author's Note:**

> minseok saying he recently moved out on “i live alone” inspired this
> 
>  
> 
> still at university, currently doing some exams, won’t write for some time, hold it down xiukaists

jongin is upset.

 

and it’s not a secret, not something he’s extremely good at keeping in. it bleeds out of him, even when he doesn’t think he’s thinking about it. and there’s baekhyun and chanyeol, who seem to enjoy to torture him, who remind him constantly, mark down the days until your precious hyung moves out. and it shouldn’t bother him. they’ve been holed up in the same building for god knows how long, but it won’t be the same. there’s nothing wrong with having your own place, but junmyeon has one, and he still rotates from there and the dorms often. minseok had said since he announced it that he would rarely come back to sleep in the dorms.

 

“it’s time to cut the cord.” minseok had said that night while they were eating. kyungsoo had cooked for them, and it seems like he knew that minseok was leaving but he didn’t look the least bit surprised. baekhyun and jongdae cracked a joke, said that they could finally be loud without minseok’s constant complaining. it was all in good humor, no malice.

 

jongin knows that it doesn’t mean what he thinks it does. minseok is still with them, will still go on schedules with them, have dinner with them from time to time, still nag them about cleaning. but it’s not the same.

 

jongin seems to be taking it the hardest out of all of them, including jongdae who still acts like minseok lives with him. minseok picks up on it quickly, catches him alone one night when he’s up watching tv in the small living room of his floor. “you’re awake.” is what he says, blinks at him. minseok’s face is chubby with sleep, hair messy. “you’ve been quiet these past few days.”

 

“just tired. days off bore me.” jongin says, not looking at minseok for the sake of the older pulling it out of him. minseok is like that, can pull any sort of thing out of you if you just look at him long enough. he shuffles closer, behind the couch and drops his hands to jongin’s shoulders. rigid now, jongin tries not to shake, wraps himself in the blanket a bit tighter. “you should go back to bed.”

 

“you ordering me around?”

 

jongin fumbles, stutters, trips as he turns to look at him to apologize, say that isn’t at all what he meant.

 

minseok laughs at him, stops him before he can even start. “just playing with you.” he moves around the couch and sits down next to jongin, too close for someone that’s probably considering going back to bed. “really, though? what’s upsetting you?”

 

“nothing.” jongin shrugs, tries to play it off with a lazy grin. “tired. aren’t you tired?”

 

“very.”

 

“maybe you should—”

 

“i should what?” minseok tilts his head, like he’s trying to listen better. jongin doesn’t finish, just sinks further into the couch. “whatever it is. you can tell me. or kyungsoo. or junmyeon for that matter.” but i can’t tell you, jongin thinks, at some point i won’t be able to tell you anything because you’ll be living somewhere else.

 

“i know.” he nods. “thank you.”

 

it’s unspoken for weeks. weeks that lead up to minseok’s move out day. chanyeol and kyungsoo help him out, mainly. go back from the dorms to minseok’s place a few times before they’re done entirely. minseok doesn’t bother saying goodbye, knows that he’ll probably be back tomorrow anyway. to eat or talk or drink.

 

“ah, your favorite hyung leaves and you mope around making everyone else worried.” baekhyun says the first night without minseok around. it feels different. “he’s not leaving indefinitely.”

 

“i know that.” jongin mutters, hugs a pillow to his chest. “it’s just different. not having him around. he’s nice to me.”

 

“he’s nice to everyone.” baekhyun shrugs, then pauses, “sometimes. you never acted this way when junmyeon hyung moved out.”

 

because junmyeon isn’t minseok. “don’t know. i’m tired.”

 

baekhyun leaves him alone after that, leaves him to sleep well into the afternoon. when he wakes, kyungsoo is gone, some sort of dinner date he had with some cast members. jongin feels like he’s suffocating just staying there. maybe minseok was home. jongin shoots him a quick text, claiming he’s bored and there’s no one home to keep him company. which was a lie.

 

minseok replies quickly.

 

_come by! we can eat and watch a movie :o)_

 

jongin thinks he showers and gets ready in record time. chanyeol and jongdae watch him in amusement as he gets dressed. “you’ll be the first to see the apartment. he won’t let us go until this weekend.” jongdae says.

 

“you gonna tell him you’re into him or what?” chanyeol blurts it out, sits up straight after he says it. it’s unspoken, but known. minseok was his favorite for a reason. he’s spent years trying to get minseok to like him, to show some sort of affection towards him, even consider him a friend the way he did with baekhyun. childish as it was, jongin just wanted minseok to like him.

 

“i don’t have time for this.” jongin quickly dabs cologne on his collar, neck and wrists before glancing at himself in the mirror.

 

“might as well do it. seeing as you’re gonna be alone with him. i bet ten dollars jongin doesn’t come home tonight.”

 

jongin _really_ doesn’t have time for this.

 

*

 

minseok’s apartment is just below the penthouse of the building. jongin knows that minseok could easily afford a penthouse if he wanted, and he says as much, but minseok just tsks, says, “what am i supposed to do with all the extra space?” jongin tries not to say, _i’ll fill it in for you_.

 

his apartment is exactly how jongin pictured it. neat and small, but not so small that it’s suffocating. minseok has a picture of them, all nine of them, set on the wall near the hallway. it’d been taken a long time ago, three maybe four years ago. jongin makes approving noises, nods, pretends to collect dust on his fingers as he walks past the marble countertop of minseok’s kitchen.

 

it’s a nice fucking apartment. jongin would want to leave the dorms for this, too.

 

“suits you well, hyung.” jongin says, finally. minseok mumbles a thank you. “can i see the bedroom?”

 

minseok laughs, but nods anyway. his bed is too big, _way_ too big. you could fit four, five people in it. he makes some joke about moving a lot in his sleep, which he doesn’t. jongin’s slept near him before and he hardly moves an inch the entire night. “you have a picture of us in here, too.” jongin thinks aloud, points to the frame on his nightstand. it’s a different picture, but still all nine, jongin wedges between minseok and baekhyun. he’d nearly passed out drunk that night.

 

“of course i do.” minseok says. of _course_ he does. who else would he have there? “are you snooping around to go back home and tell the others?”

 

“yes, i’m just here to run a report.”

 

when they eat, jongin tries to talk, but he feels choked up when he does. minseok offers him beer, which he takes because he’ll do anything to loosen up at this point. his fridge is organized by brand and type of beverage or food. jongin wishes he was that neat sometimes.

 

“you were upset for those few weeks because of me, weren’t you?” minseok says it when jongin’s on his fourth beer. a slight buzz, mouth impossibly warm and cheeks aflame. it’ll be much easier to talk now.

 

jongin hums, “i don’t do well with change.”

 

“junmyeon moved out.” minseok points out, again.

 

“yes, he did.” jongin takes another gulp of his beer and then sighs. “he’s not my favorite, though.”

 

“what, so i am?” minseok laughs, not intended to be malicious or taunting. he does so in a way that means he’s surprised. his cheeks are pink, flushed from the alcohol in his system.

 

“my favorite hyung.” jongin confirms, nods to enunciate it. minseok blinks at him, a small smile on his lips. “don’t act like you didn’t know.”

 

“i didn't.” he shakes his head. “always thought that was chanyeol or kyungsoo.”

 

“they’re up there, too.” _but again, they’re not you._

 

“you flatter them like this, too? after a few beers?”

 

“no. just you.”

 

minseok hums, like he knows something, like he _knows_. “be careful.” it’s a lot like how he spoke to him before. back when this was just a crush, when it was normal to feel that way about a group member. minseok was never really the one to indulge in that kind of stuff, just a few times with junmyeon, baekhyun once, even. but he always said it would be too weird, too much if it went past anything physical.

 

“i’m not doing anything.” jongin frowns, but he is, obviously. non-verbals, absolutely-in-your-face heart eyes.

 

“you know you are.” minseok gets up. he’s well coordinated for someone who’s just had eight or seven beers. they’re both drunk, so yes, jongin is spending the night. “don’t do this now.”

 

“i’m not—”

 

“why’d you come, then?” minseok cuts in, standing in front of him.

 

“because.” jongin pauses. “because i wanted to see you. we’ve known each other for years. can i not want to see you?”

 

minseok nods, shrugs out of habit and mumbles something about heading to bed, about both of them being too drunk to hold a coherent conversation at this point. he shows him the guest room, points to the shower, says he’ll get him extra clothes if he wants to get clean.

 

jongin buzzes at the idea of wearing minseok’s clothes, of potentially smelling like him. “i’ll shower.” jongin announces. minseok blinks and then leaves the room. he almost trips four times trying to get his pants off. the body wash in the guest restroom is the same one minseok uses. mint something. jongin wants to cry.

 

there’s clothes for him on the bed when he manages not to crack his skull open on the marble sink. and yes, they smell like minseok. jongin flops back on the bed and sighs, closing his eyes as the alcohol makes the room spin clockwise. there’s some shuffling and then minseok’s at the door. “you should be careful with things like that.”

 

“alcohol?”

 

“no. the other thing.”  

 

jongin hums. “i always thought you hated me. you were so mean looking when we first met. takes you awhile to warm up to anyone. distant, i guess.”

 

“yeah, i get that a lot.”

 

“just wish…” jongin stops, sits up slowly to look at him directly. “you’re so unattainable.”

 

“jongin.” minseok presses.

 

minseok’s cuter when he’s drunk. jongin wonders what he must be like when you get him talking for real. junmyeon always mentions it, says how cute he become after getting drunk. this oddly cold man in front of him is putting him off on that notion though.

 

“okay. i’ll sleep.” he concedes, figures he’s too drunk for this anyway. slowly, he moves up the bed and tries tugging on the covers to get under them. it must look like a child trying to do it because minseok tsks and nears him, whispers something about i got it before pulling one corner out for jongin to slip under.

 

this is how he is. minseok hyung, ever caring ever considerate. “thank you.” jongin says when he’s under the covers up to his chin. it’s cold, but he tries not to mention it, doesn’t want to burden minseok even more tonight. “at the dorms, chanyeol hyung set a bet that i would spend the night here.”

 

“did he, now?” minseok muses. “you’re coming this weekend, i hope?”

 

“can i spend the night then, too?”

 

minseok laughs, rubs a tiny hand over his face, nods, says yes. _oh he’s fond of me, of course he is,_  jongin thinks. “they’re gonna think we’re courting each other.”

 

jongin shrugs. “what are they gonna do about it? be mad?”

 

“jealous.”

 

“of both of us?” jongin frowns. “you having me or me having you?”

 

“jongin.” there it is again. the stern voice, the warning tone that says he’s taking it too far. “you wait until i move out to act like this?”

 

“like what?”

 

minseok huffs, his bangs flying out of his eyes from the breath, “like what you’re saying doesn’t have consequences.”

 

“consequences?” jongin perks up, feels giddy, like his stomach has been flipped inside out. “good or bad?”

 

“both.”

 

“hyung?”

 

minseok hums, tilts his head. when jongin doesn’t answer, he shuts the lights off, “sleep before you say something stupid.”

 

*

 

the weekend comes rather quickly. he recalls minseok making him breakfast when they both woke up with small headaches, recalls trying to touch his hand across the table but minseok wouldn’t let him. jongin knew well enough that these sorts of things happened with regular people, which they were, but not entirely. minseok walks him down to the parking garage, sends him off with a hug, squeezes his shoulder and asks him to text him when he gets back home.

 

there’s no way that minseok’s going to let jongin indulge into something like that. it’s because minseok is older, wiser, has seen things that jongin hasn’t. because he’s responsible, he has to be the one to say no, that something like that can’t happened between them. they wouldn’t be the first, nor the last, to try something like that. whatever nature it is in, jongin will take it.

 

they board the van late in the afternoon, seeing as they would all have dinner there, drink even. jongin promises not to take one sip of alcohol, doesn’t have to become loose lipped again like a few nights ago. minseok doesn’t act any different when he greets him, although his hands linger on his back for a few beats before he drops them and lets jongin go.

 

minseok was cooking still, had asked kyungsoo to help him. jongin watches from the living room, glancing over his shoulder every few minutes. it’s easy to catch something that repetitive, and chanyeol notes it quickly, “hyung’s apartment is nice, huh, jongin?”

 

“sure.” jongin says half heartedly. he wonders if anyone else will spend the night tonight, jongdae maybe, but jongin hopes he won’t, prays for some time alone with minseok.

 

“you’re being obvious.” junmyeon tells him when they’re getting ready to sit and eat. “minseok’s not dumb. he knows like the rest of us.”

 

“great.” jongin huffs out and sits down near chanyeol, avoids minseok’s side of the table in favor of toning down his heart eyes, which seem to be forever permanent.

 

there’s crude conversations, ones that jongin doesn’t partake in, sips his water and listens, nods and hums when someone asks him something. this is the sort of thing minseok hates, the avoidance, the shut out that jongin’s doing not just to him but to everyone else.

 

minseok drinks, but doesn’t go past four beers, still looks sober safe for the pink tint in his cheeks, the way his voice drops an octave from the alcohol in his system. jongin is sick with it, wants to lunge across the table and—

 

“we’re heading out.” junmyeon announces suddenly, checks his too-expensive watch on his wrist. “is everyone ready?”

 

“i…” jongin pauses, holds his breath as everyone at the table stops their movement, baekhyun’s fingers stilling on his chopsticks as he shoves meat into his mouth, chanyeol stopping his mid slap on to jongdae’s shoulder. “was thinking about staying. keep my hyung company.”

 

minseok looks at him, mouth twitching, not a smile but not a sneer either. junmyeon clears his throat, everyone starts to move again, baekhyun hurrying into the kitchen to take leftovers. it takes all of them fifteen minutes to say goodbye, for minseok to shut the door. junmyeon squeezes jongin’s wrist in passing but jongin can’t tell what it means. be careful or don’t do anything stupid.

 

“help me clean?” minseok says when they’re alone. jongin nods, follows him into the kitchen and packs up the leftovers, puts them into the fridge. minseok washes while jongin dries the dishes. “you made everyone freeze earlier.”

 

“what?”

 

“keep my hyung company.” minseok repeats for him, sends him a glance over his shoulder, shakes his head. “your hyung, huh.”

 

“we all say that.”

 

minseok shakes his head, “not like that.”

 

“you’re letting me stay here.” jongin accuses, sets down the last dry plate and looks at minseok headon from the other side of the counter. “you’re _encouraging_ me.”

 

“letting you sleep in my apartment is innocent and you know it.” minseok crosses his arms over his chest. “be smart, jongin. you know we can’t—”

 

“why let me stay, then?”

 

“i would have let anyone stay if they asked. even baekhyun.”

 

jongin rolls his eyes, “none of them were going to want to stay here if i was planning to.”

 

“why’s that?”

 

“because they know as much and you and i know.”

 

minseok shakes his head, walks through the hallway with jongin trailing behind him. “minseok.” jongin presses, waits for the “why are you speaking informally?” from minseok but he just turns and looks at him. “if you really didn’t want anything to happen, if you really thought we couldn’t…”

 

“guess we both don’t think things through, do we?”

 

jongin hums, dreads sleeping alone, wants to ask if they can share his. he’ll stay on his respective side, he wants to say. i won’t even come near you, hyung. “would you act differently if it was anyone else?”

 

“would i encourage anyone else? no.” minseok says, open the door to his bedroom and motions for jongin to follow him. “i have pajamas in the third drawer.”

 

he walks over to his dresser and watches as minseok disappears into his bathroom. and this feels like an invitation, but he could be reading it wrong. he doesn’t want to step over any lines, so he waits a few minutes. showering together is fairly normal, but minseok is an extremely veiled man, won’t let anyone in the shower with him. baekhyun has tried a few times, even kyungsoo, of all people. he’s _private_.

 

jongin closes his hand around the doorknob and twists it, expecting it to stall, but it turns the whole way, the door opening a fraction. “hyung?”

 

minseok peaks from the other side of the curtain and wipes his face. he just blinks at jongin before disappearing behind the curtain again. jongin steps inside the bathroom and shuts the door. his hands shake when he begins to undress. all his bravado, and now he’s a shakey mess. minseok doesn’t say anything when he gets in the shower with him. he feels on display, like he’s been put on some pedestal for minseok to observe.

 

jongin has seen minseok nude before, briefly, in quick moments between wardrobe changes, outfit fittings. but now he’s here, just a few inches away, at arm's reach, wet and naked. he feels dizzy, might pass out if he doesn’t ground himself, grab something to keep himself up. “you look sick.” minseok says. “get under the water.” this must be minseok’s love language, cleaning. he doesn’t touch jongin, just lets him wash his hair, scrub his face and body on his own. “is this what you wanted? me to cave?”

 

“this is you caving?” jongin laughs softly.

 

“i don’t let anyone shower with me.” he states, serious as can be. “you go back to the dorms and tell them i let you.”

 

“what for?”

 

minseok reaches behind jongin to shut the water off, shakes his hands off and pulls the curtain open. they brush their teeth side by side, jongin trying his best to scoot as close to minseok as he can get.

 

“hyung, you’re being cold.” jongin blurts out when they’re changing. it’s not unusual for minseok to appear uninterested, or bored or distant. but jongin doesn’t want that now.

 

minseok grabs a small tube of lotion and squeezes some on his hands, rubbing them together as he motions for jongin to sit on the edge of the bed. he starts with his hands, then gradually goes up, rubbing his tiny fingers through the muscles and tendons of jongin’s arms. he’s bulkier, has more muscle compared to his hyung, but minseok handles him with care and jongin feels smaller.

 

he goes back and squeezes some more on his palm before massaging jongin’s shoulders. the angle should be different, it should be jongin facing the wall instead of looking up at him. minseok doesn’t look at his face, though, instead focuses his attention on the small knots of tension in jongin’s shoulder, slowing inching up his neck. he flinches, twists away from minseok’s hands when it feels overwhelming, the constant touching. “i’ll stop if you want me to.” minseok says.

 

“no. it’s fine. i’m good. you can keep going.” jongin rushes, wants to grab minseok’s wrists and press his hands back on his shoulders, his neck. minseok looks wary, so jongin racks on a, “it feels good, hyung.” for good measure. minseok goes back to it, not a word leaving his mouth the entire time.

 

he thinks he could fall asleep from it. feels relaxed and light. “minseok.” he tries to catch his gaze. “hyung. minseok hyung.”

 

jongin thinks himself a prideful young man, but that seems to be lost when minseok’s standing between his open legs after showering together, after minseok massaged his arms and shoulders and neck. he’ll beg if he has to. “ _hyung_.”

 

minseok cradles jongin’s face in both of his hands and searches his face. there’s wrinkles forming between his brows, the ones that only ever appeared when he was confused or upset. jongin prays it’s the first. “stubborn kid.” he mumbles, brushes his thumb over jongin’s bottom lip briefly. jongin notes for the first time since they’ve been alone that minseok looks impatient, like he might want this, too the same way jongin does.

 

he aches for it, wants to reach forward. “feels weird if i kiss you first.” minseok says, his fingers rubbing jongin’s earlobe.

 

jongin’s eager, reaches up and grabs his hyung’s face and pulls him down for a movie-type kiss. although, he miscalculates and ends up pressing his lips to minseok’s chin. jongin kisses up until he reaches his mouth, sighs, let’s the knot in his throat unclench, his shoulders relax. minseok let’s jongin manhandle him into his lap, let’s him kiss down his throat, take his shirt off that he had put on not even twenty minutes before. minseok clings to him, hugs him close, laughs when jongin whines about wanting to mark him. “below my collarbones, maybe.”

 

“you’ll let me?”

 

minseok pushes jongin’s bangs from his eyes and hums, nods. jongin feels thrill run though him, knowing that finally, after all this fucking pining and waiting, he has minseok in his lap, half naked and willing. jongin hikes him up higher so he can suck dark marks into his chest. he squirms when jongin gets too close to his nipples. “never thought you’d be into that.”

 

“into what?” minseok frowns. jongin kisses down his sternum before he goes left and bites down on his nipple. “you fucking—”

 

jongin feels his chest swell with pride. so prim and proper and polite minseok turned into this.

 

maybe it’s hours later, or just twenty minutes, but the kissing and wandering hands makes jongin dizzy, wants to be closer, get his pants down his legs. “let’s…” minseok pauses to catch his breath, lips red from the kissing. “pause for a minute.”

 

“can i sleep here tonight?”

 

“you punk.” minseok laughs, slaps his arm. “we can’t go past this. you won’t be able to handle me.”

 

“says who?”

 

“me.”

 

jongin tsks, “i can.”

 

“pg-13 tonight, jongin.” minseok sits up, searches for his shirt. from this angle, jongin can see the bites beginning to bloom on his chest. “i’ll cook you breakfast before i drop you off.”

 

“i really like you, hyung.” jongin says to him, tries to look at him in the eyes when he does. “really.”

 

minseok nods, licks his lips and kisses his cheek softly. it’s not a clear response, but jongin understands it anyway.

 

*

 

a week later, jongin begins to feel the pressure of keeping a secret from everyone else. it’s difficult to do so, especially living with the people he does. they poke jokes sometimes, say minseok hasn’t dropped by because jongin scared him off.

 

they’d been texting since then. jongin chronicling his days out with his friends, his days in bed. minseok doesn’t go out much, so he has very little to say, but he manages to keep jongin company anyway.

 

minseok does drop by the preceding week. it’s a surprise because jongin has no idea and he looks like a complete idiot. jongin doesn’t even flinch at baekhyun and sehun’s obvious pda with minseok when he arrives. kisses on the cheek and tight hugs, pats on the butt. at the end of the day, minseok’s tongue isn’t down their throats, but jongin’s.

 

“spending the night here.” minseok announces when they’ve consumed a good third of the beers in the fridge. “junmyeon, can i—”

 

“you can sleep in my room.” jongin blurts out. “chanyeol hyung will sleep with sehun.”

 

“okay.” minseok nods. “that’s fine.”

 

“subtlety isn’t your strong suit.” baekhyun whispers from beside him. jongin doesn’t bite back, suddenly giddy at the idea of having his hyung back for a whole night.

 

minseok’s buzz fades after his shower. he spends another hour with jongdae before retreating back to his shared room for the night. chanyeol’s bed is on the other end of the room, facing the wall. “you’re not sleeping there, are you?”

 

“yes?” minseok tugs on the sheets and sits down, rubbing lotion on his arms.

 

“i missed you.”

 

“we talk everyday.”

 

“i still missed you.” jongin repeats. minseok smiles, looks embarrassed. “pg-13, i promise.”

 

minseok takes his word for it, shuts off the lights and crosses the room to join jongin on his bed. it’s small, but they both fit. jongin kisses him briefly, a few pecks before he lets his mouth open under minseok’s. “everyone knows already.” he tells jongin. “talked to junmyeon last week.”

 

“i don’t want to talk about it yet.” jongin huffs, sneaks a hand under minseok’s shirt.

 

“okay, then.” minseok lays back on the pillow and stretches his arms over his head. jongin kisses him breathless, is nasty about it, makes minseok scold him for getting droll on his chin. he wonders down a few times but minseok already brings him back up, mumbles about some people are still awake.

 

jongin couldn’t care less, but he wouldn’t do anything unless his hyung initiates it. it doesn’t take long for that, either. jongin gets his mouth on minseok’s nipples after fifteen minutes of just making out. it seems to overwhelm him, because he’s trying to keep quiet, arches toward jongin’s mouth, presses him closer with his hands in his hair.

 

he even has the gall to look up at minseok when he swirls his tongue, sucks on the bud harshly. “say you have lube.”

 

“i have lube.”

 

“okay, but actually.”

 

“i have lube.” jongin reaches blindly under his bed and then in his bedside dresser. “this is funny, isn’t it?”

 

minseok pulls his own pants down and frowns, “what is?”

 

“not too long ago you were scolding me for even thinking about you romantically—” jongin pauses to look at minseok. he’s naked safe for his socks. jongin won’t say it but he looks cute. “now i’m about to have my fingers and then my dick in your ass.”

 

“you speak so crudely for someone younger than me.” minseok says. “keep it up and i’ll be mean to you.”

 

“mean how?” jongin pushes on one of his knees so he can open his legs and situate himself between them. “do you want me to…”

 

“be quick. i don’t want our first time to be weird when our best friends are a few doors down.”

 

“no praise, then?”

 

“for who?”

 

jongin laughs, lubes up just two fingers. when minseok hisses at the pain, he goes back to just one. “you’re really… tight.”

 

“do _not_ talk about that right now.” minseok throws an arm over his eyes, hides his expression in it.

 

“hyung, are you a—”

 

“of course i’m not.” minseok hisses quickly. “just been awhile.”

 

“when was the last time?” jongin feels a bit jealous. minseok doesn’t answer. “who was it with?”

 

“you don’t know them.” minseok drops his arm, looks at jongin instead. “it doesn’t matter.”

 

jongin forgets about it. escalates from one finger to two and then three. minseok is mostly quiet, but he hiccups when jongin presses anywhere near his prostate. it’s weird that he’s this sensitive. this can’t be his second or third time. he tries touching him a little, too, strokes him lazily with one hand.

 

minseok watches with a crease in his brow, mouth open from the breaths he’s taking. “hurry.” he says, drops his head back on the pillow as jongin scrambles to put the condom on. minseok wiggles down, opens his legs farther apart to accommodate jongin. “i know i said you couldn’t handle me, but—” minseok huffs. “just don’t be too loud.”

 

“you sure are confident about yourself, hyung.” jongin gets up on his knees a little and bends forward to slide in. and yeah, he’s a little loud about it. minseok hurries to clamp a hand over his mouth, to shush him.

 

“told you.” minseok breathes out, affected as well. “be quick.”

 

“are you seriously telling me to come fast?”

 

“yes.” minseok clings to him, wraps himself around jongin like a koala. “come on. your hyung, remember?”

 

“i knew you liked that.” jongin whispers, tries to savor this time in case they don’t see each other soon. minseok is like a fucking vice grip. it’s almost too good to be real. wants to pinch himself, but minseok keeps him grounded, rocks forward against him, eggs him on, says faster, fuck me faster.

 

jongin tries to forget that they’re on the same floor as they’re best friends, tries to drown in minseok, bites along his jaw and neck, moans quietly, presses his sounds against minseok’s skin.

 

there’s some talking outside that brings him back, reminds him that they’re not in minseok’s new apartment. next time, maybe.

 

next time, he asks, after they’re done, after jongin came so hard it hurt his head. after minseok had to bite his tongue when jongin made him come from just fucking him and not touching him. at your apartment, he asks, can we go to your apartment next time.

 

minseok nods, sleepy and sated. jongin cleans both of them up, makes sure to use wet wipes so they won’t smell.

 

jongin’s nearly unconscious when he feels his own mouth move around the words, “i really like you, hyung.” he doesn’t expect minseok to say anything back because that’s not who minseok is.

 

but minseok wraps an arm around him, sleepy, says, _i really like you, too, brat._

  
  



End file.
